Currently, a Web page vulnerability generally refers to a vulnerability in a Web application, and may be a vulnerability caused by a cause such as a code writer being incogitant when writing code. A common Web vulnerability includes Sql injection, an Xss vulnerability, an uploading vulnerability, and the like. If a Web vulnerability exists on a website and is utilized by a hacker attacker, the attacker may easily control the entire website, and may further acquire rights of a Web server through privilege escalation, to control the entire server.
However, a vulnerability detection manner currently adopted is: for a type of vulnerability, scanning the vulnerabilities one by one by using a vulnerability scanner. When this vulnerability detection manner is adopted, a targeted detection algorithm needs to be developed for different types of vulnerabilities, therefore causing detection efficiency to greatly decrease, which is not beneficial to protect a user terminal, and makes the user terminal vulnerable to an attack in this period.